I give you my heart
by iwantachocolatecookie
Summary: Something not so nice happens to Kurt but luckily nerd Blaine is there to save the day. Who knew the worst day of your life could be your best too. Klaine (if you really want I could do write one more chapter)


Hi!

This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's day...sorry *hides in shame*

So, I got this idea when we kind of did this at my school, you could write something in cardboard paper (is that how it's called I asked everyone I know that knows english and I'm still not sure) heart, if you wanted you could write something to someone or just lyrics of a love song or something and the teachers would post it in a wall.

Hope you like it! :D

* * *

"What are you going to write in yours?" Santana asked absently leaning against Kurt's locker.

"I don't know" Kurt shrugged "I don't even like this idea. Mr. Shue just wants an excuse to send something anonymously, because he thinks it's romantic."

At the beginning of that week Mr. Shue had decided that all students and teachers had to write something in a cardboard heart so they could give it to the person they liked or just post it in a wall or something. Kurt knew that something bad was going to happen because the hearts could anonymous and that meant that whoever decided to do something to hurt someone they would probably never be found, and Kurt was almost sure the jocks would take advantage of that.

"I don't like this at all" He added

"Awww, Don't worry, lady lips" Santana said, after seeing the worried look on his face, resting a hand on his shoulder "Aunt Tanny, here, won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks" he smiled weakly

He closed his satchel and turned around to come face to face with the biggest nerd in the world (who Kurt was completely in love with, oops), Blaine Anderson. Both boys stared at each other with wide eyes and flushed faces, holding their breaths.

Blaine is the first one to break the spell when he looks down embarrassed and starts running down the hallway.

"Ooookay.? That was weird" Santana says a look of pure confusion on her face but then she just shrugs her shoulders and grabs Kurt's arm "Let's go or else Mrs. Johnson will freak out...again"

* * *

~Valentine's day~

As soon as Kurt arrived at McKinley he realised that something was not right. Everyone as staring at him and whispering (Well, more than usual) sometimes he could hear muffled laughs and he started to get scared 'What have they done?' he didn't need to wait much longer to find out because just as he walked in the hallway where his locker was he saw a big black something posted in his locker and when he finally reached his locker what he saw made his blood freeze in his veins. Glued to his locker was a big, black heart with 'No one will ever love you, ugly f*gg*t!' written in red. As soon as Kurt read this he felt tears tingling behind his eyes. He run to the abandoned bathroom down the hallway. He opened the last stall violently and slammed it shut. He started to cry silently his back hitting the toilet as he fell to his knees.

* * *

"Oh my God! Did you see Hummel running?!" Everyone around the jock started laughing as the guy started skipping around in circles, waving his hands and a mock scared face.

Blaine's eyes widened and he started running towards Kurt's locker. He saw a group of people laughing and staring at the bathroom in the end of the hallway. When he reached the other boy's locker he ripped off the heart and threw it in the in the nearest trashcan and started running towards the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, he could hear Kurt's muffled sobs in the last stall 'Jeez! How could anyone do this to another person?!' He opened his bag and fished out the hearts he had made at home to slip in Kurt's locker. He slid one under the door and after hearing Kurt's intake of breath he slid the other.

* * *

Kurt heard the bathroom door open followed by the steps and the door closing, someone opening a bag and the sound of something sliding on the ground in front of him so he looked down. A red heart with 'There you are I've been looking for you forever' written in white was lying on the ground. He sucked in a breath and stared at the heart. He heard the same sound of something sliding on the ground and another heart appeared in front of him with ' Kurt Hummel, I really like you' written with a little heart and a smiley face under it. Kurt couldn't help himself he started to crying again but this time from happiness ' Who would do this for him?'

"Can I open the door?" He heard a soft and familiar voice ask 'No, it can't be!' He nodded but then he remembered that the boy couldn't see him and he emitted a small sound signalling the other boy that-Yeah, he could come in.

* * *

Blaine opened the door and looked at the beautiful blue-eyed boy sitting on the floor hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees.

"Oh God, Kurt" Blaine fell to his knees in front of the boy "I'm so sorry" He said resting his hands awkwardly on his own knees afraid that if he touched the other boy he would scare him away. After all, Kurt was still a Cheerio and Blaine the biggest nerd in the whole school.

"You don't need to be sorry. Unless you were the one who made it...and I highly doubt that" Kurt added looking down at the two hearts and smiling. Blaine blushed looking down and scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. "I thought it was really nice of you" Kurt smiled shyly up at Blaine.

"You know that I'm serious, right?" Blaine asked serious "I didn't do these just to cheer you up. I mean...I wanted to see you smile but...Jeez, I wasn't going to show myself"

"But luckily you did" Kurt said smirking "You know why?" he asked looking leaning into Blaine and taking his glasses off.

"Why?" Blaine asked a blush coloring his cheeks and hope shining in his eyes

"Because I really like you too" He leaned forward connecting Blaine's lips with his. It was slow and sweet just what they both wanted and needed for their first kiss. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads together looking deep into each others eyes.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered

"For what?" Blaine asked his eyebrows with confusion

"For cheering me up, for being a good friend and...maybe...boyfriend?" Kurt asked a little unsure at the end

"I'd love to say I'm yours" Blaine smiled his eyes sparkling with joy.

Kurt jumped up to hug Blaine tightly making him jump.

"I like you so much" Kurt sighed to the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I like you too...so much" Blaine said tightening his hold on Kurt.

Suddently Kurt started giggling uncontrollably

"What?" Blaine asked confused

"We just had our first kiss and became boyfriends in an abandoned bathroom" he laughed, Blaine joining him

"We are half an hour late for class" Blaine said looking at his clock behind Kurt's head "We should go" He said stroking Kurt's cheek and looking at him with heart eyes

"But I don't want to" Kurt pouted hugging Blaine tighter.

"But we have to" Blaine sighed stroking Kurt's hair

"I know. At least we have chemistry together and Mr. Williams is always angry! Oh my God, he is going to skin us alive!"

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this. This is one of the perks of dating every teacher's favorite student" Blaine said with a goofy smile making Kurt laugh.

"Let's go, dork." Kurt said getting up, and pulling Blaine out of the bathroom by the hand.

* * *

Did you like it? :D


End file.
